Morby
by UncleJay
Summary: Mordecai and Rigby are just simple, hormonal .. 23 year olds? They are thought to live a happy life together, but what happens when Margaret comes back from college? Drama, of course! (( Sucky summary. ))


**A/N: Yes. I decided to make a Mordecai x Rigby fanfiction. I thought why not, may as well do it. I've been shipping them for a while, lmao.**

 **All of the characters mentioned in this have been humanized.**

 **Some of the characters may be OOC.**

 **To see the human version of Mordecai and Rigby, just look up "Mordecai regular show human" on google. The second image should show both.**

 **Warning: Male on male action will be shown in this fanfiction! You have been warned! This is a Rated M.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Regular Show, nor do I own any of the characters among it.**

 **Chapter 1.**

"Gah, Rigby, Mordecai! Where are you?!" Benson groaned, running his thin fingers through his dark pink hair. He was forced to dye it a while ago; a breast cancer cause, and he couldn't say no to two little girls. Even though he thought he was a little too old for pink hair, let alone brown hair.

Skips was just passing by, carrying a couple of tools with him. Benson quickly caught the unnaturaly white haired man - who would even dye their hair white? It's gonna turn white once you hit 30 - by his muscled arm, looking at him. "Where's Mordecai and Rigby?"

"Eh," the muscular, rosy pale man shrugged the older's hand off of his arm. "I dunno." He tried to clear his throat, but it wouldn't do. His voice remained scratchy. "Why don't you go ask Thomas or somethin'?" With that, he turned and walked - or, skipped - to do whatever job he was doing.

With this, Benson began his journey to search for the two adults. They were probably lounging in their room, but the man just didn't believe that. They were probably causing trouble somewhere else.

* * *

" _A-Ahn_ , Mordecai!" the shorter one moaned into the taller's mouth, grinding against his leg. His tan jeans were far too tight, which left him in slight pain.

The said person grunted softly, grasping onto Rigby's small, but perfect, ass. "Dude, we need to hurry." He felt the little grinds, and each time he heard his lover let out loud moans, it made his dick throb inside his dark jeans.

Rigby looks up at the taller male, whispering, "M-Mordecai, I wanna cum. Quick." This left the other chuckling a little, his free hand running along his thigh, slowly cupping his fully clothed, hard, member.

The smaller of the two breathes heavily on Mordecai's neck, leaving him with little shivers. Finally, the other spared Rigby, unbuttoning his jeans with ease and practice.

He quickly lays the other flat on his back, rolling off his jeans. He then proceeds to cup him through his tight underwear, making him moan out loudly.

"Shh," Mordecai silences him, "I don't want Pops walking in on us, like last time." A while ago, Pops had walked in on them while doing these .. things. He was shocked, and the two boys were afraid that he'd have a heart attack, or tell the others.

Even though Pops was usually the one to say something, he never said a word. He told us that he didn't think that Skips would care, but Benson might fire them. With this still in his thoughts-

" _Mordecai~!_ " the other male suddenly moans, rolling his hips up into his palm. "I need more.."

The said person chuckles, taking off his underwear slowly, teasingly. The sight of Rigby makes him smile, and maybe get a little harder. If that was even possible at this point.

With his six and a half inch cock standing tall and proud, leaking with precum, Rigby rolls his hips desperately. "Stop staring," he mumbles out, furrowing his brown eyebrows, "I-It's embarrassing."

"Oh," the taller male breaths, getting closer to his member. His hot breath hits it. Purposely. This causes a shutter to wrack through the smaller, leaving him whimpering softly. "You're so beautiful, though," Mordecai quickly adds.

" _Stop talking!_ " the other male insists, a deep, red blush coating his cheeks. He's about to say something else until he feels a tongue slide over his slit, catching the sticky substance leaking out from it. He arches his back a little, rolling his hips as he whimpers loudly.

"Mmh," the blue-haired male whispers, licking his lips. "Ya know," he whispers, leaning in closer to his cock, nuzzling it, "I've been with plenty other people," this makes Rigby's breath hitch, "But I can't seem to find any that taste exactly like you."

Even though his mind his screaming at him to not ask the question, the brunette whispers shyly, "W-What do I taste like?"

The other smacks his lips, as if thinking. "I may have to get another taste to know for sure." His voice was teasing; an offer, Rigby was sure. He simply stared at the blue-eyed man, waiting impatiently for him.

The taller of the two swiftly licks his cock, humming against it. The one recieving this lets out a small moan, biting his lip shortly after. The blue-haired man continued he's doings, until he finally took the head in his mouth.

"Fuck, Mord- _Ahh!_ " Rigby couldn't finish his sentence when he was recieved a sudden hard suck. He was surprised, but it was enjoyable, to say the least. He let out more moans, arching his back and rolling his hips.

Mordecai then proceeded to give him a blowjob, with loud sucking from him, and loud moaning from Rigby. The brunnette threaded his fingers through the blue-eyed male's hair, keeping his head still as he suddenly thrusted upwards, fucking his mouth.

The one getting fuck-faced allowed this, just until Rigby let out a louder moan. He felt his sticky substance his the back of his throat, which made him pull away, coughing softly.

"S-Sorry," the brunnette panted, biting his lip.

"It's fine," the other says, wiping his mouth clean with tissues that were near by. "We should probably be getting to work, shit.."

Rigby suddenly got all shy. ".. B-But, what about you?" he whispers, tugging on the other's finger.

Mordecai smirks. "We'll work this out later. We're, like, 20 minutes late."

With this said, the shorter of the two pulled on his underwear and pants not too long after. After they were all settled, they walked out of their shared room.

* * *

"Where have you guys been?!" Benson demands, eyebrows furrowing with anger. He was tempted to pull out his pink hair out of anger. "You're 25 minutes late!"

"Sorry, Benson," Mordecai says, smirking a little, "Rigby slept in."

"Shut up," the said person mumbles, playing along with it. "I didn't _ask_ you to bug me all night.."

Their boss sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose lightly. " _Goddam-_ You know what, let's just start this day like it just began! You two need to rake the field, clean the fountains, and install new lights throughout the park. Got it?"

" _Awhhh,_ Benson, do we seriously have to do all of that?" Rigby whined, shaking his head.

Benson sighed a little, shaking his head as if he was holding in anger. "Just do your job, or I'll _fire_ you!"

The two flinched, before Mordecai said, "Okay, okay, okay! C'mon, Rigby."

As they ran outside, they found in the field that there was two rakes waiting for them. Rigby took the shorter one, while Mordecai took the other. They began to rake the leaves, but quickly grew tired.

"What do you wanna do?" Rigby grumbles, annoyed with this job, "I'm getting _really_ tired of doing this."

The other groans a little, throwing back his head. "I know, dude, but we have to. I really don't wanna get fired."

"Yeah, yeah, me too." The brunnette begins to grumble to himself as he finishes his raking, shortly helping Mordecai after.

The blue-haired man suddenly picked up the brunnette by the hood, tugging him behind a tree.

" _What?_ " Rigby grumbles, shuffling slightly.

"Let's do something else," the other says, running his hands down Rigby's chest after he dropped him.

Instantly, the shorter of the two grinned, before shoving his face in the taller's navel. The other grunted a little, before saying, "Wrong place, baby.."

Rigby whimpers slghtly at the pet name, getting on his knees, although now he was too short to even reach the other's member.

Mordecai chuckles deeply, getting on his own knees. "C'mere," he mumbles gruffly, holding onto the shorter's head to shove his face gently into his .. area.

The other whined a little, though nuzzles his clothed member slightly. After nuzzling and rubbing on it, a large bulge had formed in the blue-haired man's jeans.

" _F-Fuck,_ " the said man cursed gently, rolling his hips. The shorter took this as a sign to unbutton his jeans, tugging them so that they were at his ankles.

Then, Rigby began to mouth the taller through his tight underwear, rolling his own hips slightly as he listens to the other's gentle grunts.

"Damn, R-Rigby. _Hurry,_ " the taller whines a little, biting his bottom lip. Finally, the said man pulls down his underwear, looking at his large, 8 inch member.

The shorter hesitates before pressing little kisses against the head and the underside of his member, humming against it to cause vibrations. The one recieving this lets out moans.

"Gotta hurry, gorgeous," the blue-haired man whispers, "Don't want Benson to see, do ya?" This seems to make everything go faster; the shorter took the head in his mouth, sucking and slowly taking more into his mouth.

With moans and loud sucking later, the one recieving this came in Rigby's mouth with a small moan. The brunnette pulls away, panting and licking his lips. He swallowed it all, without a drop, Mordecai realized with a grunt.

The shorter of the two casually wiped his mouth with his sleeve, looking up at Mordecai.

"C'mon," the other whispers, "We gotta finish our job, yeah?"

".. Yeah."

 **A/N: So, how'd you like it? ;)**

 **Reviewing is always nice!**

 **Thank you, have a nice day!**


End file.
